


Breathless

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I think i should apologize ahead of time, M/M, Might write more for this, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his breath, how can he survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad. i apologize for any mistakes i was really eager to post this because i actually like it. if you find any mistakes dont hesitate to tell me.

Your mind goes into overdrive and several things happen at once. On the edge of your vision, you see a figure in black raise its arm, an odd shape in its hand. But more prominent is the flash of blue that blocks most of your surroundings. Clear blue eyes meet yours and you feel an overwhelming dread taking over your mind and shutting your thoughts down. The black shape moves and you shout a warning far too late.

A bang rings through the dark alley, the cold silence rent by the sound and you scream. You scream in horror and rage and as you scream you see those beautiful blue eyes widen and then go blank. Red stains the bright color of his shirt and he slowly sinks to the ground. 

Your vision blurs and all you can see is the red soaking blue, changing the color you love, the color you had so long associated with life, into the cold harsh black of death. Your thoughts shut down and nothing makes sense anymore. But that’s okay, because reality hurts and feeling noting is better than the agony of loss. 

Your sight goes gray at the edges and a part of your mind recognizes that you’ve collapsed and are kneeling on the ground in a slowly growing pool of red, but most of your thoughts are consumed by numbness. You feel an odd, detached sort of rage when you realize that the black figure is gone, but that, too, is pushed away by the cold polluting your body.

Blank blue eyes stare, unseeing, into yours, and you feel colder, as if the ground is sucking the life from your body. Faintly you notice drops of moisture soaking his clothes and you wonder if its raining. No, a helpful part of your mind says, you’re crying. The night is cold, colder than its been in a long time.

Hes gone, your blue, your water, your sky. You feel like you can't breathe, cant pull any air into your lungs, and how could you, when you air, your reason to breathe, is laying in a pool of crimson. Your breath is gone, and without him you shall surely die.

**Author's Note:**

> so does anyone maybe want me to actually make a story line for this? *shrugs* um if you have any comments feel free to leave them. or you can come hit me up at my tumblr, http://leedsichthyss.tumblr.com/ id love to hear your opinions. c:


End file.
